The present application is requesting the transition of the Developmental CFAR at the University of Miami (UM) to a full CFAR (the Miami CFAR) in a city that is at the epicenter of the HIV/AIDS epidemic. In the past 4 years we have made tremendous progress in our funding research base, backed by an extraordinary level of Institutional commitment that is reflected in high level recruitments and significant financial support. We are now ready to be recognized as a fully functional CFAR, with a clear research mission geared towards the prevention, treatment and ultimately, the cure of HIV/AIDS. The six broad aims of the Miami CFAR will be to 1. Provide scientific and administrative leadership that coordinates UM's AIDS research capabilities and focuses resources on scientific areas of research (SAR) that represent our scientific strengths and address the most important research issues in the field. The Miami CFAR will focus on Drug Abuse and Prevention; HIV Vaccines and Immunology; HIV and Women & Co-morbidities; Therapeutics and Prevention; HIV/SIV molecular biology, immune- and neuropathogenesis and lastly, AIDS Malignancies, which is now a Scientific Working Group. 2. Develop an infrastructure of appropriate need-based and efficiently run Cores that support the research of HIV/AIDS investigators. These Cores are Administrative, Developmental, Clinical Sciences, Laboratory Sciences and Behavioral/Social Sciences/Community Outreach. 3. Provide training, education and research opportunities to junior investigators to help them maintain a successful career path in HIV/AIDS research. 4. Engage and inform our community. 5. Maximize CFAR research capabilities through leveraging institutional resources and beyond, with leading facilities including the Vaccine and Gene Therapy Institute (VGTI) in Port St. Lucie and with our State Health Department to enhance the collective expertise of our CFAR. 6. Utilize our expertise to develop initiatives that promote collaboration with other CFARs, Industry, Institutional, National, and International programs towards achieving the NIH CFAR mission. The Miami CFAR will play to the research strengths contained within the institution and accelerate the pace of research at UM, so that we can truly make a mark towards elimination of the HIV/AIDS epidemic. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Miami CFAR's mission is to provide scientific leadership and infrastructure that, in partnership with the community, advances innovative multidisciplinary HIV/AIDS research in basic, clinical, epidemiological, behavioral/social sciences and translational research for the prevention, treatment and cure of HIV/AIDS. This will be accomplished through Cores that provide basic infrastructure support and by developing scientific focus groups addressing the most relevant areas in AIDS research that play to our strengths. Core A: Administrative Core Research Plan (A) Core Leader (CL): Savita Pahwa (Description as provided by applicant) In this transition application of a developmental CFAR to a full CFAR, The Administrative Core will provide administration, oversight, coordination and management for the operation of the Center. Dr Savita Pahwa will continue in her role as Director and Dr Margaret Fischl as Co-Director. Dr Mario Stevenson, PhD, recently recruited to University of Miami will be a new additional Co-Director and will bring to the CFAR his experience as past CFAR Director at University of Massachusetts. The mission of Core A is to promote economy of scale, bring synergy and added value to the overall HIV/AIDS research activities at UM. The Administrative Core of the Miami CFAR will carry out the administrative activities to enable the overall conduct of the Miami CFAR. Specifically this Core will support the following aims: 1. Set the scientific priorities of the CFAR that are in line with the major scientfic challenges in the field and establish the different scientific areas of research; 2. Maintain an organizational structure that enjoys direct lines of communication between CFAR leadership and University leadership (the Dean and Executive Dean for Research at the Miller School of Medicine); 3: provide governance for all aspects of the CFAR and coordinate the activities of its Cores and scientific areas of research and maintain rigorous oversight of CFAR activities through Advisory Committees whose expertise is in line with the major missions of the CFAR.; 4: Leverage institutional support for CFAR activities and CFAR faculty recruitment.; 5: Enhance the intellectual environment of the Miami CFAR through sponsored lectures and symposia for education and dissemination of information, hold an annual scientific retreat and disseminate information about educational activities and grant opportunities throughout the State of Florida;.6. Work in close partnership with the Developmental Core to establish guidelines for developmental awards and mentoring; co-administer the T32 CFAR training grant, 7: Serve as the route of communication between the CFAR and Program Office of the NIH, in transmittal of progress reports, administrative grant supplements, and all correspondence from the CFAR and disseminate information received from the NIH Program office as needed. RELEVANCE: This application is for a transition from a developmental CFAR to a full CFAR which has greater resources to carry out its mission. The goal of the Administrative core is to ensure a smooth functioning of the CFAR and all its components, in partnership with the community so that it can carry out its mission of research towards the prevention, treatment and ultimately the cure of HIV/AIDS.